


Fight me!

by SuzuyaJuuzou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cussing, Fluff, M/M, POV Second Person, Sexual Humor, Sexual inneundoes, Slight OOC, male!reader, sort of crack?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzuyaJuuzou/pseuds/SuzuyaJuuzou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Kuroo and you are childish dorks.<br/>I was totally not serious when I wrote this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight me!

"Babe, what happened to my chocolate?" Kuroo asks loudly, as he's bent toward the fridge looking for said chocolate. He had been saving it for a while, for when the weather got too hot.

"Your what?" Your voice called back.

"My chocolate! The Cadbury one!"

No answer.  
He looked up as he heard your foot steps reach the kitchen, and narrowed his eyes upon your entry.

You were standing at the kitchen entryway, in boxers and Kuroo's Nekoma jacket, holding the missing chocolate, which was now open, in your hand, and looking at Kuroo with an "innocent" look. ( 'Innocent', his ass, you were smirking like a little shit )

He faced you fully, closed the fridge and said, "Babe."

"Mhm?"

"Is that my chocolate."

".. Maybe?" Your smirked widened as you took a bite out of it.

"Babe."  
He took a step closer to you.

"Yeah?"  
You didn't move.

"Didn't I tell you not to eat it."  
Another step closer.

"I forgot?"

Like hell you did, Kuroo thought as his eyes narrowed even more, and you took that as your signal to run.  
You laughed as you ran down the hall of your shared apartment, hearing his calls for you and foot steps echo behind yours at a rather startling fast pace.  
You quickly ran into the first room you saw, which happened to be the bedroom, and tried to shut the door, but alas you were too slow, and Kuroo pushed the door open before you could close it. He attempted to reach for you but you dodged and moved backwards. He moved to block the door, and gave you his infamous smirk.

"You've got nowhere to run! Surrender the chocolate!" he said.

You raised your eyebrows, an idea hitting you.  
Quickly you unwrapped the rest of the chocolate, before shoving it into your mouth.

Kuroo's eyes widened as he saw you do this, before charging towards you to prevent it.

Unfortunately for him, you dodged him easily, and hopped to the bed, chewing your mouthful quickly. Kuroo chased you to the bed but it was too late, as you opened your mouth to show that you had swallowed it. 

"GOD DAMMIT BABE." He slumped on you, full body weight crushing you.

"gET OFF YOU'RE HEAVY," you whined.

"Go suck a dick, I told you not to eat my chocolate."

"I sucked yours, does that count?"

He gasped as he pushed himself up to look at your smiling face.  
He scowled, " Kiss my ass."

"Already did."

"Fuck you"

"Wasn't that like this morning?"

"Ugh," he slumped down on you again, "fuck me"

"Now?" You laughed.

"CAN YOU NOT?"

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I just wanted to write about the last part, so yeah.  
> Also it's OOC I know, but *shrug* I tried.


End file.
